${\sqrt[3]{1536} = \text{?}}$
Explanation: $\sqrt[3]{1536}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $1536$ First break down $1536$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $1536$ is $2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 3$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $1536 = 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 3 = (2\times 2\times 2) \times (2\times 2\times 2) \times (2\times 2\times 2) \times 3$ So $\sqrt[3]{1536} = \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{3}$ $\sqrt[3]{1536} = 2\times 2\times 2 \times \sqrt[3]{3}$ $\sqrt[3]{1536} = 8 \sqrt[3]{3}$